Can't Tear Us Apart
by hjh-31
Summary: Tired of all the secrets, Kitty tells Scott about her relationship with Pietro. What will he do? Will this prove to tear Kitty and Pietro apart? One-shot... Kietro.


Author's Note: Hey just another one-shot to keep me on top of my writing. I promise to post up another chapter of You're No Longer Mine, one with Pietro's thoughts. It will come some time this week or next week, so look out for it. In the meantime though, I'm just taking a small break from writing chapter twelve of Will It Be Me, so I'm shoving another one shot at you. I love Scott and all but for the sake of this story, he's a jerk. Please be kind to me, as I know you always are and review. I look forward to them - really!  
  
I don't own X Men Evolution.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on Kitty, we've been through this already! The guys and I just think it would be best if you stay away from him." Scott shouted.  
  
"No I don't care. I'm like going and you can't stop me." Kitty yelled out to Scott through her closed bedroom door.  
  
"Kitty, Pietro's dangerous and I want you to stay away from him." Scott's voice now low and filled with anger.  
  
Kitty stalked up to her door and flung it open. "Like who are you to tell me he's dangerous? You don't even know him!" She glowered at him.  
  
"Oh and I suppose you do!" He eyed the tempered young girl, his eyebrow raised slightly.  
  
"Yes... yes I do! You guys only see the Pietro that's part of that stupid Brotherhood. The Pietro you fight almost every other day." Her features softened somewhat and her voice lowered, "you don't know him like I do."  
  
"Kitty, you've been going out for a little over two months now, how well could you possibly know him?" He challenged her questionly.  
  
"Obviously better than I know you!" She snapped back "I never thought you of all people would just judge someone without even getting to know them first!"  
  
He looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry Kitty but the fact still remains that Pietro is Magneto's son and still maybe potentially dangerous." Scott grasped her shoulders, "you need to stay away from him Kitty."  
  
"Why do I need to stay away from him Scott? Give me one reason!" Her eyes filled with unshed tears.  
  
He passed his hands through his hair in frustration.  
  
"That's what I thought!" She replied coldly.  
  
"Just think about what I said Kitty. Will you do that? If not for me - for the team?"  
  
She just stood there, staring at him incredulously. Her voice was caught, not that it really mattered, because she couldn't find the words to respond to his request.  
  
Scott gave a concerned look and sighed. "I hope you make the right decision." He turned on his heel and walked off.  
  
Kitty slammed her bedroom door, dropped herself onto her bed and buried her face in a pillow. She groaned loudly and mumbled an inaudible, "I'm not gonna stay away from him and you can't make me!" She emerged to the surface, out of breath, her face totally flushed. Her mind ran back to when she and Pietro had first gotten together - how they hid their relationship from everyone, Scott, Jean, Rogue, Kurt, Evan, even Lance. They would always sneak around after school, she would sneak out the mansion at nights and he would do the same - all just so they could be together. But eventually she couldn't take it anymore. All the lies, the pretence, the secrets, it had all proven to be too stressful for her and she told someone. She told Scott - a move she drastically regretted afterwards. Now he was constantly breathing down her neck, literally begging her to stop seeing Pietro. She was determined however that no matter what anyone did to her, no matter what they said to her, about her - she was not giving Pietro up. *I love him and there isn't anything anyone can do to change that.*  
  
With that thought, Kitty immediately shot up from the bed and walked to the door. She opened it carefully; peeping down the hallway to make sure it was clear of any obstructions and quietly slipped out and down the mansion stairs. She phased through the doors and as soon as she was outside, ran as fast as she could to a very familiar place.  
  
***************************************  
  
Kitty arrived in a very secluded area in the park, their special place, desperately hoping that Pietro was already there. She needed him so much right now. Longed to hear his comforting words, to feel his comforting touch, to taste his lips. She made her way through the pathway, lined by thick rose bushes and came upon a little gazebo, overlooking a small crystal lake. She sighed a breath of relief as she saw him standing there, his back turned away from her.  
  
"Pietro." She whispered a small smile playing upon her lips.  
  
"Kit." He ran over to her, enveloping her in a tight hug. "I thought you weren't coming."  
  
"I almost didn't get too. I'm so sorry Pietro! I made things even worse for us by telling Scott." Tears sliding slowly down her cheeks.  
  
"It's okay Kit, we're together now and nothing else matters." He kissed her lips gently.  
  
"But it's my fault that we're forbidden to see other. I only did it so we wouldn't have to hide anymore and we still have to." She tore her gaze away from him, the tears starting to fall more rapidly.  
  
"Kitty I want you to listen to me." Pietro gently took hold of her face and forced her to look at him. "I love you and nothing or nobody is ever going to change that. You have to believe me when I say that things are going to work out alright. I'm always gonna be here for you."  
  
She wiped her eyes and mumbled a soft..."you promise?"  
  
He chuckled smoothly. "I promise Kit. I'll love you now and forever." He bent down, slowly closing the gap between them.  
  
As Pietro drew nearer to her, Kitty mouthed an "I love you" as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
Volts of electricity shot through Kitty's body as they both stood there oblivious to the world around them. All her concerns, her fears, her doubts dissipated... with that one kiss. A kiss that transcended time, transcended all barriers, showing that everyone can exist peacefully as long as there is love between them. There Kitty and Pietro stood, having undoubtedly proven that point.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So how was it? I hope it was good. I know it was a bit short but I couldn't think of anymore plus my sister was bugging me to use the computer and I wanted to post this up. Anyways please, please, please review. 


End file.
